freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Zakończenia
Zakończenia - różnorakie Zakończenia gry, które gracz może aktywować wykonując pewne czynności. Występują we wszystkich grach Five Nights at Freddy's. Każde zakończenie daje dodatkową gwiazdkę w Menu Gry. FNaF 1= We FNaF 1 są 3 Zakończenia: 1 Pierwsze Zakończenie odblokowuje się, gdy przejdziemy piątą noc. Jest to ekran z tłem pojawiający się w trailerze, gdy Freddy, Bonnie i Chica występują na scenie. Na górze znajdują się napisy Good job, Sport! - Dobra robota, facet! i (see you next week) - (do zobaczenia w przyszłym tygodniu) zaś w prawym dolnym rogu jest biały napis THE END. Nad nim jest zawieszony w powietrzu czek, na którym są: * Imię i nazwisko otrzymującego czek: Mike Schmidt. * Wysokość wypłaty: 120.00$. * Data: 11-12-XX (12 listopada XX roku). * Notatka: Valued employce - Ceniony pracownik * Podpis: Fazbear Entertainment * Prawdopodobnie numer rozliczeniowy banku i MICR: |:000045678000 0000:| ||`0000. * Numer czeku: 0123. Dodatkowo otrzymujemy pierwszą gwiazdkę w Menu. thumb|Czek po [[Noc 5|nocy 5 - pierwsze Zakończenie|centre]] 2 Drugie Zakończenie odblokowuje się, gdy przejdziemy szóstą noc. Jest to ekran z tłem pojawiający się w trailerze, gdy Freddy, Bonnie i Chica występują na scenie. Na samej górze znajdują się napisy Good job, Sport! - Dobra robota, facet! i (you've earned some overtime) - (zasłużyłeś za nadgodziny), zaś w prawym górnym rogu jest biały napis THE END. Nad nim jest zawieszony w powietrzu czek, na którym są: * Imię i nazwisko otrzymującego czek: Mike Schmidt. * Wysokość wypłaty: 120.50$. * Data 11-13-XX (13 listopada XX roku). * Notatka: employce of the month - pracownik miesiąca * Podpis: Fazbear Entertainment * Prawdopodobnie numer rozliczeniowy banku i MICR: |:000045678000 0000:| ||`0000. * Numer czeku: 0123. Dodatkowo otrzymujemy drugą gwiazdkę w Menu. thumb|Czek po [[Noc 6|nocy 6 - drugie Zakończenie|centre]] 3 Trzecie Zakończenie odblokowuje się, gdy przejdziemy siódmą noc. Jest to ekran z tłem pojawiający się w trailerze, gdy Freddy, Bonnie i Chica występują na scenie i białym napisem THE END. Nad nim jest zawieszone w powietrzu wypowiedzenie z pracy, na którym są: * NOTICE OF TERMINATION (you're fired) - WYPOWIEDZENIE (jesteś zwolniony) * REASON - Powód: Tampering with the animatronics. General unprofessionalism. Odor. - Manipulacja animatronikami. Ogólny nieprofesjonalizm. Zapach. * thanks, mngmt (skrót od management) - dziękujemy, zarządca W skrócie: Mike po nocy 7 został zwolniony za manipulowanie animatronikami, nieprofesjonalizm i zapach. Jeżeli otrzymaliśmy to Zakończenie kończąc noc 4/20 w wersji od 1.13 otrzymamy trzecią gwiazdkę w Menu. thumb|Wypowiedzenie po [[Noc 7|nocy 7 - trzecie Zakończenie|centre]] |-|FNaF 2= We FNaF 2 również są 3 Zakończenia: 1 Pierwsze Zakończenie odblokowuje się, gdy przejdziemy piątą noc. Jest to ekran, na którego tle widnieją 3 toy animatroniki: Toy Freddy, Toy Chica i Toy Bonnie. Na samym dole w prawym rogu jest napis THE END. Nad nim znajduje się czek, na którym jest: * Imię i nazwisko otrzymującego czek: Jeremy Fitzgerald. * Wysokość wypłaty: 100.50$. * Data: 11-12-1987 (12 listopada 1987 roku). * Notatka: Welcome to the family! - Witamy w rodzinie! * Podpis: Fazbear Entertainment * Numer czeku: 142. Dodatkowo otrzymujemy pierwszą gwiazdkę w Menu. thumb|Czek po [[Noc 5|nocy 5 - pierwsze Zakończenie|centre]] 2 Drugie Zakończenie odblokowuje się, gdy przejdziemy szóstą noc. W tle znajduje się wycinek z gazety, który informuje o zamknięciu pizzerii i zniszczeniu toy animatroników. W prawym dolnym rogu jest widoczny THE END. Na gazecie jest położony czek, na którym są: * Imię i nazwisko otrzymującego czek: Jeremy Fitzgerald. * Wysokość wypłaty: 20.10$. * Data 11-13-1987 (13 listopada 1987 roku). * Notatka: Overtime - Nadgodziny * Podpis: Fazbear Entertainment * Numer czeku: 142. Dodatkowo otrzymujemy drugą gwiazdkę w Menu. thumb|Czek po [[Noc 6|nocy 6 - drugie Zakończenie|centre]] 3 Trzecie Zakończenie odblokowuje się, gdy przejdziemy siódmą noc. Jest to ekran z identycznym tłem co pierwsze Zakończenie tylko nieco przyciemniony. Na samej górze widnieje napis: GREAT!!, a pod nim: (Now get out.). Łącznie tłumaczone daje: Świetnie!! (A tera wynocha.). W lewym dolnym rogu mam You're fired, czyli Jesteś zwolniony.. Jako powody (Reason) mamy podane: Tampering with animatronics (Manipulacja animatronikami) i Odor (zapach). W prawym dolny rogu jest THE END. Nad nim znajduje się PINK SLIP - wypowiedzenie, na którym są: * TO: Fritz Smith - DO: Fritz Smith * Notice of Termination - Wypowiedzenie * Employce # 03 - Pracownik #03 * Effective date: now - Data wykonania: teraz * note: First day on the job! Really?!?! - notatka: Pierwszy dzień pracy! Naprawdę?!?! W skrócie: Fritz po nocy 7 został zwolniony za manipulowanie animatronikami i zapach. Jeżeli kończyliśmy noc 20/20/20/20, otrzymamy trzecią gwiazdkę w Menu. thumb|PINK SLIP po [[Noc 7|nocy 7 - trzecie Zakończenie|centre]] |-|FNaF 3= We FNaF 3 są również 3 Zakończenia: 1 Pierwsze Zakończenie, a dokładniej Bad ending odblokowuje się po Nocy 5 po minigierce, w której sterujemy duszą zabitego dziecka i zaganiamy Purple Guy'a do stroju Spring Bonnie'go. Na ekranie pokażą nam się pięć głów animatronów: Freddy'ego, Bonnie'go, Chicki, Foxy'ego i prawdopodobnie Golden Freddy'ego. W każdej z głów świeci się jedno oko, co może symbolizować, że dusze dzieci dalej są uwięzione w animatronach. Nad głowami widnieje biały napis Bad ending. Za jego ukończenie otrzymujemy pierwszą gwiazdkę w Menu. thumb|Bad ending po [[Noc 5|nocy 5 - pierwsze Zakończenie|centre]] 2 Drugie Zakończenie, czyli po prostu the end odblokowuje się, gdy przejdziemy wszystkie ukryte minigierki. Wtedy, gdy ukończymy ostatnią z nich - Happiest Day, będziemy musieli jeszcze raz przejść noc 5 i minigrę po niej. Gdy ją ukończymy, naszym oczom ukaże się ekran, na którym w porównaniu z Bad ending'iem będą cztery głowy bez Golden Freddy'ego. Tym razem w żadnej głowie nie świecą się oczy, co może symbolizować, że dusze dzieci są już wolne. Nad głowami jest widoczny napis the end. Za jego ukończenie otrzymamy drugą gwiazdkę w Menu. thumb|the end po ukończeniu wszystkich ukrytych [[Minigry|minigierek - drugie Zakończenie|centre]] 3 Trzecie Zakończenie nie ma specyficznej nazwy. Odblokowujemy je po ukończeniu Nocy 6. Na ekranie pojawi się wycinek z gazety informujący nas i tym, że Fazbear's Fright spłonęło. Jest jednak jeden Easter Egg, który mówi, że gdy podświetlimy gazetę, będziemy w stanie ujrzeć Springtrap'a. Chodzi tu prawdopodobnie o to, że on jako jedyny przeżył pożar. Za uzyskanie tego Zakończenia otrzymujemy trzecią gwiazdkę w Menu. thumb|Wycinek z gazety po ukończeniu [[Noc 6|nocy 6 - trzecie Zakończenie|centre]] |-|FNaF 4= We FNaF 4 są tym razem 4 Zakończenia 1 Pierwsze Zakończenie otrzymujemy po ukończeniu nocy 5. W minigrze po tej nocy zostanie nam pokazane jak doszło do The Bite of '83. Po tym otrzymamy pierwszą gwiazdkę w menu. Fnaf4end.png|''The Bite of '83'' - pierwsze Zakończenie Fnaf4endhe.png|''The Bite of '83'' - pierwsze Zakończenie w Halloween'oewj Edycji 2 Drugie Zakończenie odblokowujemy po ukończeniu nocy 6. W minigrze po niej ukazana nam jest prawdopodobnie śmierć dziecka. Za to Zakończenie otrzymujemy drugą gwiazdkę w menu. thumb|Śmierć dziecka - drugie [[Zakończenia|Zakończenie|centre]] 3 Trzecie Zakończenie odblokowujemy po ukończeniu trybu NIGHTMARE uruchamianego z Menu EXTRA. Po jego ukończeniu zobaczymy skrzynię zamkniętą na dwie kłódki. Po jakimś czasie ukaże się nad nią napis "Perhaps some things are best left forgotten, for now." - "Być może najlepiej jest zapomnieć o niektórych rzeczach, na teraz". Po tym otrzymamy trzecią gwiazdkę w menu. thumb|Tajemnicza skrzynka - trzecie [[Zakończenia|Zakończenie|centre]] 4 Czwarte Zakończenie otrzymujemy, gdy ukończymy tryb 4/20. Aby go uruchomić musimy w Menu EXTRA wpisać "20202020" z paska liczb nad literami (na numerycznej nie zadziała) lub (gdy jest to wersja mobilna) klikną 4 razy na Nightmare'a. Po przejściu tej nocy nie ma żadnej cutscenki czy minigry. Jesteśmy po prosu odsyłani do menu z czwartą gwiazdką oraz mamy możliwość wykonywania Challenge'y w Halloween'oewj Edycji. |-|FNaF SL= We FNaF SL są również 4 Zakończenia. 1 Pierwsze Zakończenie, a dokładniej REAL ENDING, czyli Zakończenie, w którym po tym jak zajmiemy się Baby, odeślemy ją do Scooping Room'u sami również tam idąc, zostaniemy zescooper'owani. Następnie ukaże się nam scena prawdopodobnie w łazience, gdzie w lustrze możemy zobaczyć cień i oczy naszej postaci. Potem zostaniemy przekierowanie do ekranu z czerwonym napisem THE END. Za to Zakończenie otrzymamy pierwszą gwiazdkę w Menu. thumb|''THE END'' po ukończeniu [[Noc 5|nocy 5 - pierwsze Zakończenie|centre]] 2 Drugim Zakończeniem jest odpowiednim ukończeniem minigierki z Baby rozdającą babeczki. Jeżeli rozdamy wszystkie babeczki wszystkim dzieciom, weźmiemy loda z końca mapy i wrócimy na początek wyrzucając loda spacją zobaczymy podchodzącą do nas dziewczynkę. Baby ją porwie a my otrzymamy drugą gwiazdkę w Menu i możliwość ukończenia trzeciego Zakończenia. thumb|Drugie [[Zakończenia|Zakończenie po odpowiednim ukończeniu Minigierki z Baby - drugie Zakończenie|centre]] 3 Trecie Zakończenie, a dokładniej FAKE ENDING, czyli Zakończenie, w którym po tym jak zajmiemy się Baby, odeślemy ją do Scooping Room'u. My sami zaś skierujemy się do Private Room'u klikając W+D+Shift. Możemy to zrobić jedynie, gdy mamy dwie gwiazdki w Menu, czyli ukończyliśmy Minigierkę z Baby. Po bronieniu się przed Ennard'em od 12AM do 6AM wracamy do domu, mamy Egzotyczne masła na telewizorze i oglądamy dalej nasz serial. Gdy on się już skończy będzie do nas podchodził Ennard jednak nic nam nie zrobi. Potem ukaże się nam niebieski napis THE END. Za to otrzymamy trzecią gwiazdkę w Menu. thumb|''THE END'' po ukończeniu [[Noc 5|nocy 5 w Private Room'ie - trzecie Zakończenie|centre]] 4 Czwarte Zakończenie odblokowujemy po przejściu Nocy Customowej Golden Freddy na v.hard. Usłyszymy w niej najpierw głos. Po pierwszych słowach można wywnioskować, że mówi do nas Michael Afton. Prze około minutę mówi coś do nas. Po tym czasie możemy ujrzeć Springtrap'a. Cutscenka daje nam czwartą gwiazdkę w Menu. thumb|Cutscena z [[Springtrap|Springtrap'em po ukończeniu Nocy Customowej Golden Freddy na v.hard - czwarte Zakończenie|centre]] Kategoria:Mechanika Gry Kategoria:FNaF 1 Kategoria:FNaF 2 Kategoria:FNaF 3 Kategoria:FNaF 4 Kategoria:FNaF SL